ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Islam in Lebanon
| religions = Islam | related = | footnotes = }} |titlebar=#ddd |left1=Muslim denomination |right1=percent |float=right |bars= }} Islam in Lebanon ( ) is followed by nearly 60% , including the Druze, of the country's total population: Sunnis make up also 27.4%, with the Shafi'i madhhab being the predominant Sunni group with pockets of Hanafi and Hanbali. Shias make up 26.8%, with Twelvers being the predominant Shia group, followed by Alawites and Ismailis. Several large Sufi orders are active in the country, including the Naqshbandi and Qadiriyya tariqas. Although not traditionally considered as Muslims, the Druze make up 5.6% of the total population, which under the Lebanese political division (Parliament of Lebanon Seat Allocation) the Druze community is designated as one of the five Lebanese Muslim communities (Sunni, Shia, Druze, Alawi, and Ismaili). Demographics |titlebar=#ddd |left1='Year' |right1='Percent' |float=right |bars= }} The number of Muslims in Lebanon has been disputed for many years. There has been no official census in Lebanon since 1932. According to the CIA World Factbook, the Muslim population is estimated at around 59.5% within the Lebanese territory and of the 8.6 –14 million Lebanese diaspora is believed by some to be about 20% of the total population. The last census in Lebanon in 1932 put the numbers of Muslims (Shia 20%, Sunni 22%, Druze 7%) at 49% of the population (388,400 of 791,700). A study done by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in 1985 put the numbers of Muslims (Shia 41%, Sunni 27%, Druze 7%) at 75% of the population (1,667,000 of 2,228,000). Current political and religious issues Under the terms of an agreement known as the National Pact between the various political and religious leaders of Lebanon, the president of the country must be a Maronite, the Prime Minister must be a Sunnite, and the Speaker of Parliament must be a Shiite. Although Lebanon is a secular country, family matters such as marriage, divorce and inheritance are still handled by the religious authorities representing a person's faith. Calls for civil marriage are unanimously rejected by the religious authorities but civil marriages conducted in another country are recognized by Lebanese civil authorities. Non-religion is not recognized by the state, the Minister of the Interior Ziad Baroud made it possible in 2009 to have the religious sect removed from the Lebanese identity card. This does not, however, deny the religious authorities complete control over civil family issues inside the country.Piero Gheddo (2009-02-13) LEBANON Religious affiliation to disappear from Lebanese documents – Asia News. Asianews.it. Retrieved on 2013-09-26.Religious Affiliation Can Be Removed From Lebanese ID Cards. Barcode Nation (2009-02-25). Retrieved on 2013-09-26. Branches Lebanese Muslims are divided into many branches like Shiites, Sunnites, Druze, Alawites, and Ismailis. Shia Islam The Lebanese Shia Muslims are around 27%–29% of the total population. Twelvers are the predominant Shia group, followed by Alawites and Ismailis. The Speaker of Parliament is always a Shi'a Muslim, as it is the only high post that Shi'as are eligible for. The Shiites are largely concentrated in northern and central Beqaa, Southern Lebanon, in south Beirut (southern parts of Greater Beirut). Lebanon Ithna'ashari Shias Overview World Directory of Minorities. June 2008. Retrieved 28 December 2013. Sunni Islam The Lebanese Sunni Muslims constitute also about 27%–29% of the total population. Sunni notables traditionally held power in the Lebanese state together, and they are still the only ones eligible for the post of Prime Minister Sunnis form the majority in west Beirut, Tripoli, Sidon, Central and Western Beqaa and hasbaya, ikleem al kharroub, Miniyeh and Danniyeh districts, and Akkar in the north. Druze The Lebanese Druze constitute 5% of the population and can be found primarily in Mount Lebanon and the Shouf District. which under the Lebanese political division (Parliament of Lebanon Seat Allocation) the Druze community is designated as one of the five Lebanese Muslim communities (Sunni, Shia, Druze, Alawi, and Ismaili). See also *Religion in Lebanon *Secularism in Lebanon *Christianity in Lebanon *Shia Islam in Lebanon *Sunni Islam in Lebanon *Druze in Lebanon References Category:Islam in Lebanon